In vehicle steering columns, the natural frequency and the stiffness of the column are significant contributors to the pleasability of the vehicle relative to the interface between the driver and the steering wheel. To maximize this pleasability, a very high natural frequency and stiffness is required of the steering column to minimize shake and the transmission of vibrations. As a result, the driver is presented with a feel of solidness, sturdiness, preciseness, quality, confidence, and control. These qualities are not only attributed to the steering column, but also, and more importantly, attributed to the entire vehicle. Thus, specifications and requirements for the steering column continue to increase.
Traditionally, enhancements of the steering column have been accomplished by increasing the size, the cross-section, the moment of inertia, or the materials of the steering column. The challenge of improving the steering column is exacerbated by the fact that the demand for ever-increasing driver adjustability of the steering column, including a telescoping feature, often in combination with a toping or pivoting feature, inherently reduces the natural frequency of the column as well as the stiffness of the column. These traditional approaches result in added costs, size, bulk, weight of a column and can also result in a negative impact on packaging and performance in the number of applications.